


化风续·雨天记得关窗

by grinneryaki2121



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, 化风·续
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: 下雨了，记得关窗，不要着凉。





	化风续·雨天记得关窗

**Author's Note:**

> 阅读本篇前请务必阅读《化风》

1.

下雨天，屋顶又在漏水。Isak两个月前已经打电话叫维修工来补过一次，奈何今天的雨势太大，几千克朗就这么打水漂了，只能将就着拿两个水桶接渗进来的雨水。他把单人沙发挪开，布面已经湿掉一小块。他以前也不是没尝试过自己爬上去修，当时他披着胶皮雨衣，左脚小心翼翼地从梯子移到屋檐。不知道是鞋底太滑，还是能落脚的地方太窄，他一个没小心，直接从梯子上重重地摔在泥泞里。不知是得多亏他年轻时热爱锻炼，身体到现在还硬朗，还是因为吸饱水的泥土给予了足够的缓冲，Isak只是摔到骨头发麻，没有什么大事。毕竟还是摔疼了，他一下子站不起来，挣扎着爬上屋前的台阶，缓口气，再慢慢挪进屋子里。壁炉里柴火正烧得噼啪响，茶在水壶里还有些温度，Isak咬牙把酸疼的身体扔进那把旧沙发里，心疼被自己一身污泥毁掉的沙发套。

 

旧沙发是从原来的屋子里搬进来的，那个地方，在男人走了之后显得太空旷。Isak托中介寄售了那一栋不大不小的独栋别墅，租一辆皮卡拖走了一堆东西，其中就有这一把旧单人沙发。沙发套是Eva送给他的复活节礼物，蓝白交间的手工艺品，除了容易脏，其他方面都挺不错。

 

一个人生活比两个人看上去要简单一些。Isak现在住的这个地方称得上与世隔绝，就是在一个偏僻的山里。有个笑话是怎么说来着，挪威人是一帮如此热爱和平的人民，在因石油发家致富之前，每家每户都躲在山里的小木屋当缩头乌龟。Isak有时候也嫌弃自己这样的状态，太矫情，矫情到他都快起鸡皮疙瘩。可再一想想，他似乎也没有别的地方可以去了。

 

埋有爱人骨灰的那棵树就在木屋背后的庭院里，透过卧房的玻璃窗能看见它刚冒出来的新芽。树长的还挺快的，恍惚间，Isak仿佛看见他高高瘦瘦的爱人就站在那里，背对他。他知道这不过是幻觉，别忘记了，他曾亲眼看见工作人员按下那个按钮，死透的男人变做一摊灰烬。男人是死了，两个人是变成一个人。Isak没必要骗自己，所以他的房间里只放置了一张单人床，餐桌旁也只摆了一把椅子。他快五十了，怕冷怕的紧，窄一些方便他蜷缩着睡，总比空空的床榻让他睡着冷要好。餐桌还是那张白色的小餐桌，从他们租的第一套小公寓里留下来的，旧货市场里一起淘来的二手货。连接处的铁活页，生过锈，Isak亲手包了一层铜，将就着用到现在。桌子上插着干花的花瓶是前几年去非洲旅游买的纪念品。米灰色的陶瓷耐脏耐看。Isak搬家的时候怕碰碎，特地拜托帮他搬家的Jonas抱着坐在副驾驶，一路七拐八拐地抱到山里来。

 

厨房的水壶开了，壶嘴尖锐地叫着冒热气儿。Isak用脚踢正接雨水的桶，快步走向灶台。Yousef上周来探望他，还带了一小罐茶叶，那人以前也喜欢喝这个牌子的Earl Grey。他的亲戚最近给Acar家送了一些，腼腆的土耳其男人挠挠后脑勺说，他和Sana喝不完，Isak没事可以煮一些来尝尝。佛手柑的味道沁人心脾，他不喜欢往不算苦涩的茶里加奶。两只手握住白色的茶杯凑在嘴边嘬一口，一身的寒气被驱散了大半。

 

屋顶破掉的地方的确有点糟糕，水桶没多久就满了，Isak换了一个新的接着。他提着桶走到屋门口去倒，扭头就看见那棵树无精打采地立在雨水里。Isak嘲讽地笑了笑，不知道是在笑谁。

 

远处的天空隆隆作响，怕是要打雷。等雨停了，他得重新打个电话催催维修公司的人，让他们早点来。这次就不要上次给他修屋顶的那个工人了，技术不好。

 

2\. 

他们俩之前住的那个小别墅里有一间暗房。Even手里有不少单反和昂贵的机器，但他自己也收藏了很多小的胶片机。他最喜欢的一部相机是二十五岁那一年买的，一只手就能包住。出去旅游的时候就放在口袋里，到了一个景点，Isak都是直接掏出手机右划拍照，Even还要先拆镜头盖，再慢条斯理地找角度，摆弄半天才舍得拍一张。

 

“胶片不好买！ ”二十七岁的摄影系硕士生Even Bech Næsheim对于自己的专业可谓是无比虔诚。省吃俭用也要买到最称心同时价格不菲的设备和耗材，导致Isak在为两人的日常开销做预算的时候都恨到牙痒痒。Isak能怎么办呢？

 

他自己的二十七岁就过的没那么任性，博士生在读的他有自己专属的小金库，里头特别规划了一份结婚基金。他脑子灵光，理财是一把好手，三十多岁的那一场婚礼，没有他这些年精打细算的过日子，花钱大手大脚的Even是不可能有那个闲钱把现场布置地那么浪漫的。

 

“没有我，你那辆豪华特斯拉都不知道从哪里变出来！”Isak Valtersen Næsheim先生摸着那人刚刚给自己带上的银色镶钻圆环，骂骂咧咧。

 

三十四岁Even凭借一部描述自杀的作品一炮而红，从此拿奖拿到手软。他很快就积累起一笔可观的积蓄，没和Isak商量就买了一栋房子。Even蒙着Isak的眼睛，领他从车站（那天Even借口去徒步旅行不想开车，才把Isak从驾驶座里骗出来）走到房子前，再得意地把手放开，Isak吓得下巴都快掉了。也就那么一次，Isak没有骂Even花钱大手大脚。他实在是太喜欢顶楼的白色露台，他们从门里走进去，房子内部还都是毛坯，Even却很有心地提前在露台上安了一个双人秋千。他们俩依偎着坐在秋千里，Even絮絮叨叨地和Isak说他打算在厨房里设置几个柜子，在起居室做一个下沉式的沙发，地下室要拿来做游戏室和酒吧。电视必须换成投影的，他想在家里建一个私人影院。

 

“地下室拿去做暗房吧，你不是一直抱怨不想把私人的照片拿去工作室冲洗吗？”Isak枕着他的肩膀，插了一句嘴。

 

Even愣了一下，随即兴奋地在Isak的额头亲了一大口。

 

“都听你的！ ”

 

暗房的事情就这么定下来了。搬进去之后，Even总是花上大量的时间呆在暗房里倒腾，Isak随他开心。只要这人记得按时打扫房间，不要让暗房传出什么异味就好。所以，除非自己的丈夫又进入到新一轮的狂躁期，把自己关在暗房里不吃不喝两三天，Isak也鲜少进去催他出来，更别说平日无事进去晃了。

 

Even走后，Isak在家里收拾了一圈。直到没什么别东西能让他打包，他才走进那个暗红色的房间。出乎他意料的是，房间里面很干净，干净到空旷，看来他的主人原先整理过一回。Isak去过Even公司的工作室，里面的凌乱程度足以让他发疯。Isak在桌子下的纸箱里找到一本相册，光线太暗，他没打开。等他把屋里所有的东西清出去之后，他才坐在起居室的地毯上，手里捧着相册。浅绿封皮的相册是纯色布面的，只有在封面的左下角签了一个BN。Isak盯着那两个字母盯了许久，也没有力气翻开。今天已经收拾了太多东西，这本相册太沉太重，这次就放过他吧。

 

他用食指抵上第一个字母，沿着那人的笔迹再写了一次B和N。酸涩涌入眼眶，他深深地吸上一大口气，把相册塞进纸箱里。

 

3.

 

这座城市一旦进入了那个特定的季节，每一场雨都来的措不及防。书桌挨着窗户，刚刚成为研究所副所长的Isak皱着眉头阅读所里的实习生新发来的报告。这批刚来的实习生水平和经验都不够，一份报告看下来错漏不少，Isak头疼地看着屏幕，心里止不住叹气。

 

一只手突然闯进了他的视线，利索地关好半敞开的窗户。Isak被吓了一跳，回头才看见是Even站在自己身后，替他关好窗。不知何时，窗外下起了雨，雨丝都飘进来了，Isak的笔记本背面都沾上了水滴。

 

“下雨就记得关窗，”Even俯身亲在他的耳旁，“别着凉。”

 

“知道了。”

 

Isak宽慰地对他笑笑，接过Even递来的热红茶。澄澈的茶汤里漂着一小片柠檬，酸酸的香气顺着鼻腔进入胸膛，他感觉脑袋清醒多了。Even像揉小孩子一样揉揉他的头，踩着拖鞋就从书房里离开。

 

Isak肚子有点饿了，他隔着墙冲窗外人大喊，“我们今晚吃什么？”

 

“烤肋排！”Even的头从房门探出来，笑吟吟的。

 

当年的Isak Valtersen Næsheim瞥一眼自己的丈夫，就继续埋头改报告。天知道，现在的Isak有多怀念他的笑容。

 

如果，他是说如果，如果还能回到过去，他应该得多看几眼才是。

 

4.

 

今年的冬天来得格外早，那棵树已经窜得挺高了，可还是瘦瘦的，看上去一阵强一点的风都能吹断。Isak有点担心它能不能撑过山里的大雪，拿了厚褥子围着树干绑了一圈，不放心，又去捡了几根结实的树杆子搭在它周围，做支架。山里的雪说来就来，窗外的风刮了大半宿。Isak怕的不行，提着灯往院子里走，风夹着冰粒撒在脸上生疼。那棵树歪歪谢谢杵着没倒，Isak把棉褥子拉紧了一点，检查一下支架，确认没什么问题之后便哆哆嗦嗦地回了屋。后半夜他没睡，裹着被子，透过窗户看看那棵树在肆虐的大雪里隐隐现现。

 

第二天天晴，积雪快没过小腿肚。Isak清扫了院子，把被埋了小半截儿的树刨出来。他也就接触过一些简单的植物学知识，不知道怎样才是正确的操作。他就像对着一个活生生的人一样对着这颗树，每一分每一秒都乞求它别死了。幸好这树活得挺坚强的，两三个月过去都没什么事，就是秃着太丑了一些。

 

尤其是天气变阴的时候就更丑了，稀疏的枝桠毫无章法地向四周伸懒腰，一派无精打采的模样。

 

天上飘了些小雪花，Isak围了一层厚厚的棉围巾，毛线帽都戴了两层。他的脸颊都冻红了，两只脚插在雪里，对着树哈白气。他也不知道自己站在这是要做什么，他只是想找个什么东西陪着。冬天太长太难熬，可他不愿意出去，也不愿意老友们冒着风雪进山，Isak知道这时候只有谁能陪他。

 

他应该是站了很久了。挪威的冬天，天亮的时间总归是少，他得回屋子里去烤烤火，暖暖身体。Isak在心里对这棵焉巴的树道声明天见，深一脚浅一脚地离开院子，回到木屋。玄关处摆了一面镜子，Isak一进门就能瞧见镜像里的自己。他的头发已经被雪花染白，眉毛和胡子也是。他没用手拍去，好玩地打量着镜中的自己。Isak这副样子，看上去好像都有七十岁了。屋子里被炉火烤得十分暖和，不一会儿，他身上留下的雪花都融化了，他的脸也是湿淋淋的。脸很冰，两颊趟过的每一滴水珠都是滚烫的，不知道是融化的雪水，还是流下的眼泪。

 

Isak扯下身上御寒的衣物，随手扔开。他径直走回卧房，关上灯，没再看那棵树一眼，直接蜷缩在被子底下睡过去。

 

5.

亲爱的Even，

 

这是我搬到这里来之后，给你写的第二十一封信。

 

以前的那二十封信我都保存在床头柜里，整整齐齐码放好。不会和你一样，东丢一封，西丢一封，或者像堆垃圾一样堆起来。你总是不肯好好放东西，你不知道，要整理你的那一大堆乱七八糟的东西，我的腰和胳膊都快断了。

 

你放在暗房里的相册，我今天终于打开来看了。你怎么老是喜欢拍黑白照啊，我就是端着麦片碗，坐在桌边吃早餐，都给你拍出惊悚片的感觉。我就知道，每次出去玩，每次吃饭，每次我们窝在沙发里看书发呆，你故意摆弄那个破旧的胶片机，就在偷拍我。不过我不生气也不介意，谁叫你把暗房收拾得那么干净，减轻我的工作量呢？

 

那棵树挨过这个冬天了，天气回暖，积雪也化的干净，我今早去看，它还冒了新芽。你还在的时候，跟我说，你要把自己的骨灰和树一起种下，真是太蠢了。你不知道，为了照顾这颗树，我吃了多少苦头。你怎么老是给我找麻烦？

 

其实你多给我找些麻烦也好，只要你还在。

 

可是你不在。

 

我最近越来越容易出现幻觉了，吃饭，睡觉，发呆，我好像总是能看见你的影子就在我身边。但这怎么可能了，你都死了。

 

可能是因为我太想你吧，我总是觉得你还活着。我太想你了。

 

这是我的第二十一封信，也是最后一封。这二十一封信你一封也不会看见，毕竟你去的地方太远。我有时候会想，你究竟是去了地狱还是天堂。

 

算了，再想也没用。等天气变得好一点，我再去这两个地方找找你。如果找到你，我再把这二十一封信的内容和你说一说。

 

最近开始下雨，我会记得关窗。如果你那边会下雨，也别忘了把窗户关上。

 

那么，这封信就到这里吧。

 

爱你的，Isak。

 

6.

木屋的窗户不算多，Isak绕着屋子转了一圈，一扇一扇关好。最后敞开的是卧房里的那一扇，他最后一次站在房子里去看种在院子的树。就像是第一次看见它那样，Isak觉得这颗树从来就没有这么陌生过。

 

他关好最后一扇窗转身离开。昨夜下雨，雨滴从窗户里飘进来，窗前的地板湿了一片。他醒着，不愿意去关，就打算任性这么最后一回。

 

他向远方的悬崖走去，木屋和那棵树都被留在身后。


End file.
